The present invention relates a structure of handlebar joint, more particularly, to a structure of handlebar joint which does not influence the movements of deflectable members disposed in the handlebar of a stroller.
The stroller is a carriage designed for carrying and moving an infant. One of the conventional strollers is a collapsible stroller, which can reduce the occupied space on shipping and storing.
The conventional collapsible strollers have various styles. But when they are unused, the strollers have both functions of folding and expanding in order to reduce occupied space on shipping and storing. The frame of a stroller includes front leg tubes, rear leg tubes, handlebars and support tubes (as FIG. 1 shown, but without handlebar joint in handlebar). The rear leg tube and handlebar pivot at the first joint, and the front leg tube pivot at the second joint, meanwhile, Deflectable transmission members are disposed in the handlebar. A switch, also disposed on the handlebar, is connected to the element so as to be pressed to release the locking relation between the first joint and second joint to fold the stroller. But such kind of design only resolves the space problem of the stroller. To the adjustable bending angle of the handlebar utilized for a user to hold more comfortable in use, the design is still very primitive.
Some kinds of strollers might provide the function for adjusting the fold angle of the handlebar, but they either have not the pre-mentioned collapsible design or influence the folding movements so that mistake movements will probably happen in folding the stroller when the bending of the handlebar is adjusted. When it happens, the baby seated in the stroller will be endangered.
Also, in the same situation, to the design of a brake, a stroller, which has both of the brake and the bendable handlebar in that a deflectable member for transmission is disposed, is still can""t be seen in the market up to the present.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a structure of handlebar joint, enabling a handlebar of a stroller to be bent and the movements of deflectable members in the handlebar are not influenced.
The structure of handlebar provided in the present invention, enabling a operation section and support section thereof to be connected and bent, comprises a disc seat, a rotating disc and a clutch; the clutch, which has a releasing position and normal coupling position, is disposed between the disc seat and the rotating disc. The two ends of the clutch are coupled to the disc seat and the rotating disc so as to keep the disc seat and rotating disc relatively unmoved (the handlebar can not be bent) at the normal coupling position. And, when a button disposed at the axial center of the disc seat is pressed, the button drives the clutch to move to the releasing position to separate form the disc seat. The clutch only couples to the rotating disc at that time, so the disc and rotating disc can move relatively (the handlebar can be bent), and the bending angle of the handlebar can be adjusted. The clutch is back to the coupling position after the button is released. The clutch can be rotated to move the flexible element, the movements of the deflectable is not influenced on bending the handlebar.